


All Things Come to an End

by BakenandEggs



Series: Tony Dinozzo, Undercover Marine [12]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Character Bashing, Competent Tony, F/M, No Slash, Romance, Smart Tony DiNozzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakenandEggs/pseuds/BakenandEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stared at the laptop, his hands shaking in anticipation. This was it! This was what he had been looking for. This was his key to being released from his undercover assignment four whole months early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Set three months after ‘Big News’ (two years and five months after they met).**

Tony leaned his head back and sighed in boredom as he listened to his third straight hour of the recordings that had been taken using the listening device he had slipped into SecNav Davenport’s pocket the previous week during his and Ziva’s attempt to break into the secure Navy facility the week before.

“Where to, sir?”

“Home. My niece Erica is in town and I promised Janet that I would be home for dinner.”

“Yes, sir.”

Davenport’s voice was becoming increasingly grating – the man never seemed to shut up! Tony unplugged his laptop and carried it into the kitchen to make some tea. JJ was in New Mexico on a case, so Tony had decided to spend the evening working – if he got it done now, he would be able to spend more time with JJ when her case was over.

“This is Secretary Davenport…I’m on my way home now, dear…”

The last month had been a hard one for both of them. Tony’s team had uncovered Michelle Lee as the mole at NCIS and Gibbs had been insufferable in his grief at having killed her, while JJ’s team was still dealing with the after effects of Agent Hotchner being held by the Reaper. It didn’t help that JJ was now eight months pregnant.

“Damn, cyclists.”

“Sorry, sir, I’ll have to take a detour.”

“Don’t make it a long one. Or, on second thought, make it at least fifteen minutes. I have some work I need to do.”

Tony sighed as he made himself a pot of tea and then dug around in the freezer for some cheesecake. They had bought it a few weeks ago when JJ had been having a craving, but she’d only managed to eat one slice before deciding that she didn’t like it.

“Is it done?...And there were no problems?...Good, good. I look forward to receiving the full report tonight.”

Tony considered trying to balance his laptop, teapot and cheesecake all in one load, before deciding to make two trips. The last thing he wanted was to have to scrub cheesecake out of the carpet. Once he was settled back in his office chair, he poured himself a cup of tea.

“Yes, I just heard from Peters…It was a success…Sleiman is out of the picture.”

Tony stiffened and leaned forward intently, but Davenport’s phone call seemed to be over and he started commented on the traffic again. Tony pulled his laptop closer and replayed the last few minutes of recording, was this it? He had no idea who Sleiman was, but if he was dead, or even missing, then this might be the information they needed to prove that SecNav had been using Project Lazarus to order unsanctioned assassinations.

Tony’s tea and cheesecake lay forgotten as he listened intently to the rest of the recording. The possibility of having found the evidence he needed was enough to make even Davenport’s dinner conversation with his wife and niece interesting. After dinner, Davenport excused himself and Tony waited hopefully. The earlier mention of Sleiman, whoever that was, would hopefully be enough, but Tony was hoping for something more. There was the sound of a door opening and closing, then car driving past and a dog barking and Tony presumed that the man had gone for a walk.

A few minutes later, Davenport spoke again. “What happened?”

“He caught up with Sleiman in LA.” A man’s voice answered. “There were no problems.”

“And the body?” Davenport asked.

“Was left in an alley, missing his wallet.”

“The police will suspect a mugging then.” Davenport’s tone was approving. “Good.”

Tony stared at the laptop, his hands shaking in anticipation. This was it! This was what he had been looking for. This was his key to being released from his undercover assignment – and four whole months early. If everything went well, he might even be free by the time JJ gave birth to Twinkletoes.

He stood up and quickly unlocked the safe that he kept under his desk, retrieving a brand new cell phone from it. Then he sat down again and turned it on. It was excruciating to have to wait for the phone to boot up. When the phone was finally functional he used a voucher he had bought months ago to put credit on the phone and then sent General Pike a message.

‘10387 – meet you soon?’

Pike replied within a minute, with an order to meet him ‘at the blue room, at twenty three hundred hours’.

Tony carefully copied the relevant sections of the recording onto an USB, before adding it to a large envelope from his safe. Then, after texting JJ to let her know that he was going out, he got into his car and made his way to the safe house that Pike had referred to in his text.

The lights were already on by the time Tony arrived at the house and he knocked cautiously at the door.

“Sir.” The door was opened by a young petty officer.

“Petty officer.” Tony nodded in greeting as he stepped into the house. “Where is the General?”

“Through here, sir.” The petty officer led him through a door and into a room where General Pike was sitting at a table.

“You’re late.” General Pike commented.

Tony saluted the man. “Sorry, sir.”

“At ease, Colonel.” Pike waved a hand towards the petty officer. “Reynolds, go wait in the hall.”

“Yes, sir!” Petty Officer Reynolds nodded briskly and left, shutting the door behind him.

“What did you find?” Pike asked, waving Tony towards a seat.

Tony sat down and pulled his laptop out of his bag. “A voice recording, sir.”

Pike’s eyebrows rose. “Will it be enough?”

“I think so, sir.” Tony pulled up the recording and pressed play.

Pike listened to it with a blank expression, nodding to Tony when it finished. “Who is Sleiman?”

“I don’t know, sir.” Tony admitted. “We need to get our hands on the body.”

Pike frowned in thought. “Are you still certain that Leon Vance is honest?”

“He’s more of a politician than an agent, sir.” Tony answered. “But there is no evidence of any corrupt or criminal behaviours.”

“I will speak to the Secretary of Defence in the morning.” Pike told him. “And recommend to him that we read Vance into the situation. We need his resources.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony nodded.

Pike stood up and Tony quickly followed him. “This is good work, Colonel.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Do you have copies of all the relevant information?” Pike asked.

“Yes, sir.” Tony picked up his bag and pulled out the envelope containing the USB and papers. He handed them to the General.

“I’ll see that the Secretary of Defence gets this.” Pike promised him. “Go home and get some sleep, Colonel. Tomorrow is likely to be a big day.”

“Yes, sir.”

1-1-1

 


	2. Chapter 2

Leon Vance couldn’t help but feel proud of his domain as he strode up the stairs towards his office. NCIS wasn’t perfect, but it was a damn lot better than any of the other federal agencies. He would have hated to be the FBI Director – sure they had more resources at their disposal, but was glad he didn’t have to deal with all the moles and leaks they seemed to struggle with. The situation with Agent Lee had been bad enough and, as regrettable as her death was, it was a relief to know that NCIS was mole free again.

He wasn’t naive enough to believe that he would never have to deal with another leak in his organisation during his time as director, but it was comforting to know that it would likely be years away. He knew Jackie and the kids were just as relieved as he was, he’d barely seen them in the last couple of months.

“Good morning, Cynthia.” He greeted his secretary who was already seated behind her desk.

“Good morning, Director.” Cynthia stood up and came around to meet him.

Leon stopped and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“The Secretary of Defence is in your office.” Cynthia told him quietly.

Leon’s eyebrows climbed higher. “Secretary Moore?”

“Yes, sir.” Cynthia looked just as curious as he felt. “He’s been waiting for fifteen minutes.”

Leon grimaced, of all the mornings for him to be running late. “Thank you.” He clenched his jaw and stepped forward, pushing open his office door.

Secretary Alexander Moore was sitting at the head of the table, a file open in front of him. He looked up when Leon entered though and nodded in greeting.

“Director Vance.”

“Secretary Moore.” Leon returned, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack. “My apologies for the wait. How can I help you?”

“We’re waiting on one more person.” Moore told him seriously. “He shouldn’t be long.”

Leon clenched his teeth, it rankled to have someone taking control of his office without even bothering to inform him – even if that person was the Secretary of Defence. He sat down behind his desk and turned on his computer before reaching for a toothpick in irritation. Normally he lasted at least another two hours before needing something to chew out his frustration on.

Leon and Moore sat in silence for a few more minutes, Moore studying the file in front of him and Leon reading his emails, before Leon’s phone signalled that Cynthia was trying to contact him.

“Yes?” Leon snapped into the phone, before biting hard on his toothpick. There was no reason for him to take his frustration out on his secretary.

“Agent Dinozzo is here to see you, sir.” Cynthia asked, her tone questioning. “He says you’re expecting him.”

Leon frowned in annoyance – surely Dinozzo wasn’t the person that Secretary Moore was waiting for. The man was an idiot.

“Is that Lieut…” Moore grimaced. “Agent Dinozzo?”

Leon’s toothpick snapped. “Send him in.” He ordered through phone, before hanging up and chucking out the toothpick. He had just slipped a new one in his mouth when Dinozzo stepped through the door carrying a briefcase

“Sirs.” Dinozzo nodded to them both seriously.

If Leon hadn’t known the agent, he would have described Dinozzo’s posture as almost military.

“Dinozzo.” Moore returned. “Good to see you again.”

“Likewise, sir.” Dinozzo replied.

Leon looked between them in confusion. When had Dinozzo met the Secretary of Defence?

“Alright.” Moore closed the file in front of him and sat up straighter. “I need you to secure the room please, director.”

Leon clenched his teeth in frustration as he complied. He hated feeling as though he was out of loop and the fact that Dinozzo seemed to be in the know made it even worse. He stood up and moved to flick the switch that would put the room into lockdown.

“Have a seat, Director.” Moore commanded. “You too, Dinozzo.”

Leon gritted his teeth as his toothpick snapped again and he slipped a few spares into his pocket. He suspected that he was going to need them.

Dinozzo was already sitting at Moore’s left when Leon sat down and there was something different about him. He looked calmer, and more serious, than Leon could ever remember seeing him.

“Nine years ago, Secretary Atwell, the current SecNav’s predecessor, became concerned by the increasing number of rumours that were floating around about corruption at NCIS.” Moore started seriously.

Leon couldn’t help but sit straighter at the seriousness in the SecDef’s voice. He remembered those rumours, he’d been leading a Major Case Response Team in San Diego at the time and had ignored the rumours as mere speculation.

“Secretary Atwell responded by approaching my own predecessor for authorisation to plant a mole at NCIS to investigate the rumours.” Moore continued.

“A mole?” Leon couldn’t help but think of the whole mess with Agent Lee.

“For lack of a better word, yes.” Moore answered. “My predecessor authorised the operation and it was arranged for a marine officer to go undercover for an extended amount of time.”

Leon felt as though his world was spinning. “Why was I not informed of this?”

“Because it wasn’t just the junior agents that were being investigated.” Moore told him bluntly. “You do remember how you inherited this position do you not, Director?”

Leon’s stomach clenched at the insinuation – they’d suspected him of corruption? He couldn’t think of anything he might have done that would have earned him that kind of suspicion. He was a by the book kind of agent – always had been, always would be. Unless they’d somehow found something that made him look guilty and they were here to arrest him. What would happen to Jackie and the kids?

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. There was no point jumping to conclusions, particularly not stupid, paranoid conclusions. He’d done nothing wrong, he knew that. Besides Moore had said that the operation had been started nine years ago, there was no way the marines would have allowed one of their men to be undercover for that long.

“We’re reading you in now because you’re clean.” Moore interrupted Leon’s thoughts. “Our mole has found nothing suspicious about your behaviour.”

Leon let out a breath that he hadn’t known he was holding. “You mean the mole is still active? After nine years?” He suddenly became aware of Dinozzo’s presence and his stomach clenched again – this time in dread. How long had Dinozzo been at NCIS again? He was sure it wasn’t as long as nine years.

Moore looked uncomfortable. “Things got a little out of hand, but his assignment is almost finished. He’s been working specifically on finding the evidence we need to convict someone specific for the last year and we think we’ve found the evidence we need.”

Now that his paranoid fear of being arrested for corruption he hadn’t confessed was gone, Leon couldn’t help but feel irritated again. He really hated being out of the loop and Moore kept tiptoeing around the important details. Like who the damn mole was and who they were investigating.

“Director Vance,” Moore said after a long pause. “I’d like to introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel Dinozzo of the United States Marine Corps.”

Leon’s toothpick snapped. “What?”

“Director.” Dinozzo actually looked amused and Leon didn’t think he had ever met anyone as annoying as the half-witted agent.

“Here,” Moore slid the file he’d been reading across the table to Leon. “Take a few minutes.”

Leon opened the folder and then stared at the photo of a younger looking Dinozzo in a marine uniform with so many badges that his left side looked like a damn rainbow. He studied the photo carefully as he absently replaced his snapped toothpick. The picture looked legitimate and if he hadn’t spent the last two years having to deal with the idiocy that was Dinozzo he would have had no problems believing that the man in it was a highly decorated marine.

He turned the page began reading what he now realised was Dinozzo’s file, his real file, as opposed to his NCIS one which Leon realised must be a work of fiction. Dinozzo was forty three and had been in the Marine Corps since he was eighteen. He was an exemplary soldier who specialised in undercover work – such as acting as a mole within NCIS.

Leon turned the page again and began reading a list of Dinozzo’s accomplishments and almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. This couldn’t be real. The playboy agent that he’d spend the last two years trying to pretend wasn’t in his agency couldn’t seriously have been awarded Navy Cross. It wasn’t until he reached the line that claimed that Dinozzo had a PhD that Leon looked up at the man in mention in disbelief.

“A PhD, Dinozzo?”

“Yes, sir.” Dinozzo’s voice sounded different, more serious somehow. “I finished it five years ago.”

“I understand that it’s a lot to take in, director.” Moore broke in. “But we need to move on. Lieutenant Colonel Dinozzo’s assignment has always been under the purview of Secretary Davenport, but a year and two months ago I approached him with a new assignment – separate from his original one. Since then Dinozzo has been operating under two separate handlers. This was necessary due to the nature of Dinozzo’s second assignment.”

Leon blinked at that. He’d done his own share of undercover work and couldn’t imagine the complexities that would come with having two different assignments with different handlers.

“What exactly was Dinozzo’s second assignment?” Leon asked.

“Dinozzo?” Moore asked.

“I have been investigating Secretary Davenport, sir.” Dinozzo answered and again Leon couldn’t help but note a difference to Dinozzo’s tone and speech patterns. “He has been using Operation Frankenstein to order unsanctioned hits on men and women that he views as a threat to our nation.”

Leon blanched, could the day have any more surprises in it? He knew about Operation Frankenstein of course, the whole operation had been spawned from an idea that he’d had in college, and he’d worked with Davenport and Kort to get it running. The last thing he’d expected to hear was that Davenport, the Secretary of the Navy, was using his idea to order unauthorised assassinations.

Well, actually that wasn’t true. The idea that Dinozzo was actually a marine, and a Lieutenant Colonel at that, was still the last thing he’d expected to hear.

“You mentioned evidence?” Leon asked Moore.

“Dinozzo?” Moore asked again and Dinozzo reached down and pulled a laptop out of his briefcase.

Leon watched as Dinozzo turned the laptop on and then accepted the folder the Dinozzo handed him.

“That is all I had until last night.” Dinozzo said, his attention on the laptop again. “It will be useful in court, but not enough to get a conviction. Then last night I heard this.”

Dinozzo clicked a button on the laptop and Secretary Davenport’s voice came out of the speakers.

“Is it done?...And there were no problems?...Good, good. I look forward to receiving the full report tonight.”

Dinozzo leant forward. “Then he makes another phonecall.”

“Yes, I just heard from Peters…It was a success…Sleiman is out of the picture.”

Leon raised an eyebrow sceptically. “That’s it?”

“No.” Dinozzo shook his head and clicked a button on the laptop. “Then Davenport goes home and has dinner with his wife and niece. After dinner he goes for a walk and meets up with someone.” He clicked another button and Davenport’s voice sounded again.

“What happened?”

“He caught up with Sleiman in LA.” A man’s voice answered. “There were no problems.”

“And the body?” Davenport asked.

“Was left in an alley, missing his wallet.”

“The police will suspect a mugging then.” Davenport’s tone was approving. “Good.”

Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out a toothpick which he slipped into his mouth alongside the first one.

“Well, director?” Moore asked. “Will it be enough?”

“Do you have the body?” Leon asked them.

“Not yet.” Moore shook his head. “That’s why we’re reading you in. We need you to take over the investigation. Dinozzo has done good work, but he can’t do anything more without breaking his cover.”

Leon’s eyes moved to Dinozzo. “You plan to stay undercover then?”

“Yes, sir.” Dinozzo nodded. “Until Secretary Moore ends my assignment.”

“You’ve been undercover for nine years?” Leon asked, still horrified by the prospect.

“Eight and a half.” Dinozzo corrected. “It took us six months to set the operation up.”

“That’s a long time.” Leon commented.

“Yes, sir.” Dinozzo agreed.

Leon had a sudden thought. “You married?”

Dinozzo smiled. “Yes, sir.”

“She must be a saint.” Leon chuckled, there was no way Jackie would have put up with him being undercover for so long.

“I only met her two and a half years ago, sir.” Dinozzo answered. “But yes, she is amazing.”

Leon studied Dinozzo in fascination – it was as though a completely different man was sitting in front of him. If he hadn’t been read into the situation he would have presumed he was talking to Dinozzo’s identical twin – this man was nothing like his annoying agent.

Moore cleared his throat. “How do you want to play this, Vance?”

“I presume you want this done without catching Secretary Davenport’s attention?” Leon asked.

“Yes.”

“I’ll assign Agent Gibbs’ team to the case.” Leon told him. “That way Dinozzo here can keep an eye on the investigation. If all that you’ve told me is true then Agent Dinozzo is likely to pick up things that the rest of the team doesn’t.”

Moore grimaced. “We need this to be by the book, Director, and from what I’ve read in Dinozzo’s reports Gibbs is likely to go off script when he wants to.”

Leon didn’t disagree. “I don’t see any other way to include Agent Dinozzo in the investigation and it would be mistake not to – his information could be invaluable.”

“I’ll keep an eye on Gibbs, sir.” Dinozzo promised Moore.

“Alright.” Moore nodded. “The case is in your hands, Director. Don’t screw it up.”

Leon clenched his jaw in annoyance.

“Will I still be reporting to General Pike, sir?” Dinozzo asked.

Moore considered that. “Yes, but you’ll be reporting to Director Vance as well.” He pushed himself to his feet and Dinozzo quickly followed him. That just as much as anything convinced Leon that Dinozzo really was a marine.

“Good day, gentlemen.” Moore said briskly. “Keep me updated.”

“Yes, sir.” Dinozzo answered.

Leon stood up and flicked the switch to release the doors so the Secretary could leave. Once Moore was gone, Leon turned his attention back to Dinozzo who was still standing stiffly.

“I would like to see your reports.”

“Yes, sir.” Dinozzo answered quickly. “I have them on my laptop. I can leave it here, if you would like.”

Leon couldn’t help but be surprised by Dinozzo’s willingness to cooperate. Normally Dinozzo was…except that wasn’t really Dinozzo – that was an undercover persona.

“You have all eight years’ worth of reports on that laptop?” Leon asked in surprise.

“Yes, sir.” Dinozzo answered him. “The laptop is incapable of connecting to the internet and I keep it in my safe at home.”

“At home where you live with your wife.” Leon commented, still finding it hard to believe that Dinozzo, NCIS’ resident playboy, was married.

“Yes, sir.” Dinozzo replied expressionlessly.

“Leave the laptop.” Leon ordered. “What’s the password?”

“I will write it down for you, sir.” Dinozzo told him, reaching for a pen and a paper from the middle of the table.

Leon studied Dinozzo, as he bent his head and wrote the password out. He felt as though his thoughts were on repeat. He just couldn’t get his head around how different Dinozzo was. He was so polite and obedient, probably because Moore had just placed Dinozzo under Leon’s command. Everything about the man seemed different. His mannerisms, his voice, his expressions, not to mention almost every detail about the man’s life.

“Here, sir.” Dinozzo walked around the table and handed Leon the piece of paper.

“You must be looking forward to this being over.” Leon commented as he took the paper.

“Yes, sir.” Dinozzo nodded. “My wife is eight months pregnant. I’m hoping to have this all squared away by the time she gives birth.”

Leon’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, sir.” Dinozzo smiled slightly. “What would you like me to do, sir?”

Leon considered that. “Just proceed as usual, Dinozzo. I will call Gibbs up here to brief him on the case in a few minutes.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You can go.” Leon told him. “I imagine Gibbs is looking for you.”

“Yes, sir.” Dinozzo said again, before closing his eyes.

Leon watched in fascination as the stiff backed marine that had been standing in front of him transformed into an insolently slouching agent. If he hadn’t been watching, he didn’t think he would have believed it.

Leon watched Dinozzo leave, before allowed himself to sit down and rub his face tiredly. This was not the morning he had been expecting when he’d arrived at the office. He reached out a hand and picked up the phone before dialling Jackie’s number.

“Hello?” Jackie’s voice calmed him slightly.

“How is your morning going?” Leon asked her, desperate for some information that didn’t involve Dinozzo being a marine or Davenport ordering unsanctioned assassinations.

“Alright,” Jackie sounded curious. “At least it has been so far, in the whole hour and a half since you left.”

Leon grimaced, had it only been that long? He felt as though his morning had been going forever. “I just wanted to let you know that I might be home late tonight.”

“What about my parents?” Jackie asked sharply. “They’re only in town for one night.”

Leon winced. “What time are they coming?”

“Four thirty.” Jackie answered dryly. “I reminded you this morning. You were going to come home early to spend some time with them.”

“I’ll do my best.” Leon promised, maybe he could go home for a few hours and then come back to work? Or better yet, maybe they would have solved the case and arrested Davenport by then.

Leon said his goodbyes to Jackie and hung up the phone with a sigh. This was not the day he had been hoping for.


	3. Chapter 3

Timothy McGee looked from Tony’s empty desk, to the clock, to Gibbs with a sort of excited anticipation. He knew it was childish of him, but it wasn’t as though Tony’s behaviour wasn’t childish all the time.

He turned his attention back to his computer monitor for another few minutes, before looking at the clock again before exchanging a smug smile with Ziva. It was nearly nine o’clock and Tony was fifty four minutes late and counting. Gibbs was going to be so mad!

Tim honestly didn’t know why Gibbs continued to keep Tony around. Sure the older man was a decent investigator, but there were plenty of other agents at NCIS who were just as good and much less annoying. The problem with Gibbs was that he didn’t seem to like change – the man had even lived in the same house for over twenty years!

Tim thought that Gibbs’ aversion to change was the reason for the lead agent’s rocky relationship with Director Vance. Sure they had all been shocked when Director Sheppard had been arrested, but Vance was a competent director and Gibbs’ dislike of the man was petty.

Not only that, but Gibbs’ resistance to change was the only reason that Gibbs’ hadn’t made Tim his Senior Field Agent – he was certainly more qualified for the job than Tony was. Being under Tony in the hierarchy, regardless of how theoretical it was, was embarrassing and if working with Gibbs’ hadn’t been the quickest way to promotion he would have asked for a transfer years ago.

“You’re late!” Gibbs snarled suddenly, and Tim couldn’t help but flinch at the sudden noise.

“Sorry, boss.” Tony’s tone was flippant. “I was upstairs talking to Cynthia – she is looking especially fine this morning. She asked me to tell you that the Director would like to see you.”

Tim couldn’t help but curl his upper lip in disgust – Tony was such a pig.

Gibbs glared at Tony and then stalked out the bullpen, towards the stairs, slapping the back of Tony’s head as he left.

“Yes, boss, sorry, boss.” Tony said with a wince. “It won’t happen again.”

Gibbs ignored him and stalked up the stairs towards the director’s office.

“You are late.” Ziva said unnecessarily. “Very late.”

“I was here before either of you.” Tony told her with a grin. “So technically, I was on time.”

Tim grimaced. “Flirting with Cynthia doesn’t count as being at work, Tony.”

Tony shook his head as though disappointed. “Ah, McFuddy Duddy, you have no idea the information I have procured through my conversations with the lovely Cynthia.”

“Like what?” Tim asked challengingly.

Tony looked flummoxed for a moment, before smiling slyly. “Like the fact that when our esteemed leader returns we will be assigned a new case.”

“We’ve already got a case.” Tim pointed out.

“Somehow, I don’t think Director Vance cares all that much about our workload.” Tony pointed out.

Tim couldn’t help but bristle at that, it hadn’t sounded like an insult, but Tony never mentioned Director Vance without throwing in something scathing.

Tony’s cellphone rang loudly and Tim couldn’t help but sneer when he saw the agent almost fall off his chair in shock.

“Very Special Agent Dinozzo speaking,” Tony answered smugly, when he had righted himself in his chair.

“Well, hello there.” Tony smirked salaciously and Tim couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor woman on the other end of the line. Then again, any woman stupid enough to date Tony deserved him.

“I’m glad to hear that you enjoyed it.” Tony said, his smirk becoming smug. “I miss you already.”

Tim exchanged a disgusted look with Ziva, why did they have to work with Tony? He turned his attention back to his computer, trying to ignore Tony’s innuendo filled conversation. If Tony was right, and, as much as it pained Tim to admit it, he usually was about these sorts of things, then they were about to have a new case. Which meant that he needed to finish going through the financial details of Petty Officer Turpin, who had been found murdered two nights earlier, as soon as possible.

2-2-2

It was another twenty minutes before Gibbs returned from his meeting with Director Vance. Tim didn’t see him until he was standing angrily in the middle of their section of the bullpen and he wished, not for the first time, that his desk faced the staircase.

“With me.” Gibbs growled before striding towards the elevator and Tim almost tripped over himself in his hurry to catch up with his boss.

“Where are we going?” Tony asked curiously as they all crowded into the elevator.

Gibbs didn’t say anything, but the button he pressed answered for him – autopsy. They were all silent as the elevator moved, even Tony which was strange, and then they followed Gibbs out of the elevator and into autopsy.

Tim couldn’t help swallowing heavily when he saw that Ducky and Palmer were in the middle of an autopsy and Palmer was actually holding some kind of organ.

Ducky looked surprised to see them, while Palmer looked nervous – as he always did around Gibbs. Tim really hoped that Palmer’s nervous didn’t make him drop any body parts on his shoes.

“Jethro!” Ducky greeted them cheerily. “What can I do for you this lovely morning?”

Tim didn’t think he would ever get used to talking to someone whose hands were inside a dead body.

“We need to talk, Ducky.” Gibbs answered brusquely, before eyeing Palmer. “Privately.”

Ducky frowned slightly, but nodded. “I suppose it can’t wait? Very well then, how about you fetch us some morning tea, Mr. Palmer. I have to admit to feeling quite peckish.”

Palmer looked resigned as he put the organ he’d been holding in an evidence bag and then stripped off his gloves. “Yes, doctor.”

Tim couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man.

Ducky pulled another organ out of the body as Palmer left and Tim looked away uncomfortably.

 “The director has assigned us a new case.” Gibbs told them, practically growling the word ‘director’. “Earlier this week a man named Sleiman was murdered in LA. The director would like us to investigate it.”

Tim frowned, both at the vagueness of the information and Gibbs’ disdain for the director.

“Do we have a body?” Tony asked curiously.

“No.”

“Do we have a timeframe at least?” Tony asked.

“Before Tuesday night.” Gibbs answered. “Mostly likely Monday or Tuesday.”

“That’s it?” Tim couldn’t help but ask. “What’s the connection to the Navy?”

Gibbs’ expression twisted angrily. “The director did not share that information.”

“So we have a dead guy with the name Sleiman, who died at least three days ago somewhere in LA?” Tony asked incredulously. “What does the director think we are? Magicians?”

Gibbs ignored him. “Ducky, any chance you could help us track down the body?”

Ducky’s hands were still buried in the body. “I can certainly talk to a few friends of mine, Jethro, but I can’t promise anything.”

“Do we know how he died?” Tony asked.

“Apparently it was made to look like a mugging.” Gibbs answered.

“Ah,” Ducky nodded. “Well then, that should certainly make things easier. It will be quite the treasure hunt, I’m sure. It reminds me of a time when I was young and one of my older cousins arranged a scavenger hunt for us younger children. They…”

“Not now, Ducky.” Gibbs interrupted. “Dinozzo, Ziva, I want you on the first flight to Los Angeles. McGee, try and figure out which Sleiman is dead and why.”

Tim grimaced, did Gibbs have any idea how many Sleimans there would be? He supposed he should be glad that the victim’s name wasn’t Smith.

“Yes, boss.” Tony answered Gibbs. “I’ll go book us some flights.”

“Guess this means you won’t be able to make your date.” Tim couldn’t help but comment in an undertone.

Tony’s disappointed expression was almost comical

2-2-2

In the end it was easier than they had thought it would be to find the body they were looking for. Ducky’s contacts had come up with a list of three people who had been murdered in the forty eight hour period that Gibbs had given them, only one of whom had been mugged. The fact that the mugging victim was a john doe only solidified their case.

Ziva and Tony somehow managed to convince the local police department to turn the case over to NCIS and were back in Washington, with the body, by midnight.

Tim’s own task had not been quite so successful. He had been right, there were a lot of Sleimans in America, and while six of them had been reported missing, none of them matched their victim. The biggest problem was that there was no way of knowing whether their victim was American were just visiting, which basically left Tim with nothing. He hated coming up with nothing!

Tony was his usual smug self and, within an hour of returning and joining Tim’s search, proceeded to make Tim look incompetent by finding at match. How should Tim have known to look through NCIS’s list of suspected terrorists?

Aabis Sleiman was a thirty five year old Egyptian national who was suspected of having been one of the masterminds behind the bombing of an Egyptian restaurant that had killed three American Tourists in 2007.

Despite the fact that it was one thirty in the morning, Tony seemed positively jubilant over the results and Tim started to get suspicious. Had Tony put superglue on his keyboard again?

Ducky finished his autopsy of the body at eight that morning and they all met down in autopsy to hear his results, even Director Vance who kept looking at Tony out the corner of his eye. Which wasn’t unusual, except that Vance’s looks didn’t seem to be suspicious or disdainful, they were almost admiring.

“How did he die, Duck?” Gibbs asked once they were all there.

“He was suffocated.” Ducky told them. “See these marks? The killer seemed to have used a garrotte. It was cleanly done, the killer certainly seemed to know what he was doing.”

“And the bruises?” Gibbs asked.

“They were inflicted post-mortem, I believe.” Ducky answered.

“Someone wanted it to look like a mugging?” Tony asked.

“So it seems.” Ducky agreed. “The question is why?”

Gibbs spun around so he was facing them. “McGee, look into Sleiman’s financial statements. Ziva, I want you to go over the files from LAPD again. Dinozzo,”

“Compile a list of people who wanted him dead.” Tony finished for him. “On it, boss.”

Tim shot Tony an incredulous look. Their victim was a terrorist, the list of people who wanted him dead was probably endless.

2-2-2

It wasn’t until mid-afternoon that they caught another break in the case. It was Ziva who found it, something that pleased Tim immensely – it was much less embarrassing to be outdone by Ziva than Tony.

“Look.” She pointed to a photo that was on the large monitor. “There is a camera.”

Tim leaned forward and squinted. “Is it pointed in the right direction?”

“Never hurts to ask, probie.” Tony chirped annoyingly from his desk.

Amazingly the camera was pointing in the right direction and the store owner sent them the footage without any fuss. Tim couldn’t believe that the police officers who had investigated the scene had missed it. It just went to show how incompetent the police were. No wonder Tony was so mediocre. He didn’t buy Tony’s excuse of how police detectives worked multiple cases as once, if they were more competent they wouldn’t get such a backlog.

The camera footage was awful. Not only was the quality of the image terrible, but the killer knew how to stay in the shadows. They sent it to Abby without much hope of her finding anything and turned their attention back to Tony’s painfully long list of people who had reason to kill Sleiman. Tony, being the idiot that he was, had put NCIS on the top of the list.

Tony received another phone call from his latest fling at five and Tim couldn’t help but be relieved when Tony went to get coffee while talking to her. He’d been up for thirty five hours and his patience was wearing thin – the last thing he wanted to hear was Tony being his usual disgusting self with his girlfriend.

Tony returned fifteen minutes later bearing coffee for each of them. Tim gulped down his first mouthful of coffee thankfully, before gagging when all he could taste was salt. Tony was such a bastard!

Gibbs, whose temper had been steadily getting worse since Vance assigned them the case, snarled at Tony and made him give his coffee to Tim.

Tony’s coffee was disgustingly bitter, but Tim drank it with a smug smirk anyway – just to see Tony glare at him.

It looked for a moment as though Gibbs was going to let them go home around half past six, but then Abby called to let them know that she had managed to isolate their murder’s face and it was all go again.

Once they had the face it was easy and Abby’s computer spat out a name within an hour.

Lieutenant Evan Wright of the United States Navy. No wonder Vance had assigned them this case, but how had he known?

Gibbs assigned them all the task of finding the location of Wright and then stalked his way upstairs to talk to Director Vance.

Tim focussed on his search for the Lieutenant, frowning in frustration when all his searches were blocked due to the information being ‘classified’. What was Wright involved in? He considered hacking his way to the information, but decided to wait until Gibbs got back. If all their meetings in autopsy were anything to go by, Director Vance and Gibbs didn’t want to draw unwanted attention to the case.

Gibbs was gone for over half an hour and when he returned he looked furious. “Go home!”

Tim stared at him in surprise.

“What?” Tony asked. “But what about Lieutenant Wright?”

“Home, Dinozzo!” Gibbs snapped, before retrieving his gun from his drawer and stalking towards the elevator.

Tim exchanged confused looks with Tony and Ziva as they slowly stood up and began preparing to leave. What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

Tony followed McGee and Ziva to the elevator, before stopping suddenly. “Damn, I forgot my coat. You guys go ahead, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ziva and McGee nodded tiredly in agreement, the two days without sleep apparently catching up with them, and pushed the button in the elevator to leave.

Tony made his way back to his desk and then passed it by, making his way up the stairs to Vance’s office. Cynthia’s desk was empty, which wasn’t a surprise given that it was past eight, so he knocked politely on the door and then let himself in when Vance bid him to.

Vance was sitting behind his desk with Tony’s laptop in front of him, but he looked up when Tony entered.

“Dinozzo.” He nodded and closed the laptop’s lid. “You got my message then.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony stopped in front of Vance’s desk and stood to attention.

“I am awaiting a call from Secretary Moore to give us the go ahead. He wanted to run our case past the Associate Attorney General.” Vance told him. “Have a seat.”

“Thank you, sir.” Tony sat stiffly in one of the chairs facing Vance’s desk. It felt strange to act like a marine again, and even more so to act like a marine around Vance.

“I’ve been reading your reports.” Vance commented, gesturing to the laptop in front of him. “They make an interesting read.”

Tony wondered whether Vance had read the reports that focussed on him yet. He doubted the man would enjoy reading about the different ways that Tony had broken his privacy.

“Your evaluations of the members of your team are very critical.” Vance continued.

It was true. One of his original orders had been to evaluate every agent that he interacted with and while he had written many glowing evaluations, Gibbs’, Kate’s, McGee’s and Ziva’s had not been among them.

“It must have been difficult to work for Agent Gibbs for eight years if you viewed him as an,” Vance picked up a piece of paper and read from it. “Arrogant, revenge driven man, who has little regard for any rules beside his own.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony agreed.

“Can the scripted answers, Dinozzo.” Vance snapped at him, slipping a toothpick into his mouth. “Do you stand by your evaluations?”

“Yes, sir.” Tony repeated firmly. “Agent Gibbs might get results, but it only by sheer luck that none of his cases have been thrown out in court. Beyond that, his behaviour is rarely professional and his management skills are severely lacking.”

Vance studied him silently. “What would your recommendation be?”

Tony didn’t even have to think about it. “Offer him an early retirement.”

“He’s only fifty.” Vance pointed out.

“Or offer him an Agent Afloat position.” Tony added.

Vance frowned thoughtfully at that. “And Agent McGee and Officer David?”

“I think that McGee has the potential to do well if he has the opportunity to learn with another agent.” Tony commented. “Many of his current flaws are ones that he has learnt from Gibbs. As for David, I have never understood why our Mossad Liaison is working as a Federal Agent – surely there are more skill appropriate roles for her?”

Vance studied him again. “You are very different.”

“Than my ‘Very Special Agent persona’?” Tony asked with an amused smile. “Yes, sir.”

“Did you have to make yourself so annoying?” Vance complained.

Tony grinned. “Yes, sir. It got Gibbs attention and encouraged people to underestimate me.”

Vance grimaced and then picked up his phone when it began ringing. “Vance…I understand…Yes, he is with me now…See you soon.” He hung up the phone and then stood up. “We have a green light.”

Tony stood with him. “What is the plan, sir?”

“Secretary Moore is going to call Davenport into a meeting at his office at nine thirty.” Vance explained as he pulled on his coat. “We will arrest him when he arrives.”

Tony followed Vance out of his office. “Thank you for including me, sir.”

Vance slowed so they were walking in step. “It’s your hard work that has gotten us here, Dinozzo. You deserve to be present when it ends.”

Tony didn’t disagree, but he wasn’t entirely sure that he believed that tonight would be the end of his eight and half years undercover – that seemed too good to be true.

They walked out to the carpark together and then came to a halt when they saw Gibbs leaning against Vance’s car with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Gibbs.” Vance greeted him coldly.

“Leon.” Gibb’s returned, pushing himself off the car.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, Gibbs?” Vance asked.

“Finishing my case.” Gibbs answered.

“It’s not your case anymore.” Vance told him. “I told you that I’d handle it.”

Tony watched Gibbs’ expression darken with hidden amusement. He was pretty sure that the older man was talking his way to an early retirement, or an agent afloat position.

“You can’t give me a case and then ask me to walk away, Leon.” Gibbs argued.

“I’m the director.” Vance snapped.

“And what the hell is Dinozzo doing here?” Gibbs asked, his angry gaze shifting to Tony.

“Following orders.” Vance answered.

Gibbs’ eyes returned to Vance. “You’re not arresting Davenport without me.”

Tony glanced at Vance in surprise. He hadn’t realised that the director had decided to read Gibbs into that part of the case – then again, knowing Gibbs, Vance probably hadn’t had much of a choice.

Vance stiffened angrily. “You’re on thin ice, Agent Gibbs. Walk away. Go home, this doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

“It’s my case!” Gibbs growled.

Vance’s jaw tightened. “If you come, you come as an observer.”

“Fine.”

It took them twenty five minutes to get to the pentagon, twenty five very awkward minutes. Vance drove, with Gibbs riding shotgun, while Tony sat in the back dreaming of his assignment being over.

He could barely imagine what it would be like to not have to be ‘Agent Tony’, to wake up and know that he never again had to swallow Gibbs’ insults and head slaps. He couldn’t wait to just be a marine again, to have respectable superiors and be respected by his subordinates. Having said that though, if they assigned him undercover again, or assigned him somewhere other than Washington DC, he would seriously consider resigning his commission.

When they arrived at the Pentagon, and Vance had taken the time to carefully park the car – much to Gibbs’ disgust – Tony followed the two men into the building. Their badges got them past security without much fuss and then they made their way through the building towards the correct office.

Tony glanced at his watch as they walked and grimaced when he saw that it was almost nine thirty. He doubted Secretary Moore would be impressed if Secretary Davenport arrived before they did.

They arrived at Moore’s office at nine thirty eight and the two secret service agents stopped them.

“Director Vance?” One of the agents asked.

“Yes.” Vance showed the agent his badge and Tony and Gibbs followed suit.

The second agent narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Secretary Moore told us to expect two of you.”

Vance pulled a new toothpick out of his pocket and slipped it into his mouth. “Agent Gibbs was an unexpected addition.”

The agents looked over their badges again, but eventually let them through.

“Director Vance.” Moore greeted them from an armchair, there was another man sitting beside him.

“Secretary.” Vance respectfully. “Agent Gibbs has joined us at his assistance.”

Moore frowned disapprovingly at Gibbs. “Have you met Matthew West, Director?”

“No, I don’t believe I have.” Vance stepped forward and shook hands with the Associate Attorney General. “It’s good to meet you, sir.”

“Likewise, Director.” West nodded. “I’ve been hearing some good things about NCIS.”

“Thank you.” Vance replied as he took a seat in the final armchair.

Tony moved to stand against the wall behind him, enjoying Gibbs’ put out expression.

“It’s a terrible business.” West commented. “I could hardly believe it when Alexander told me about, but the evidence is solid. You’ve done good work.”

“I’m afraid that I had very little to do with it.” Vance replied. “The situation was only brought to my attention yesterday morning.”

The door opened and one of the Secret Service agents entered, before holding the door open for Secretary Davenport.

Davenport entered the office confidently, before stopping in obvious surprise when he saw how many people were there already. His eyes landed on Gibbs first, and his brow furrowed, before he took in Vance, West, Moore and finally Tony.

Tony could tell the exact moment that Davenport caught onto what the meeting was about, because he paled and took a step back.

“Good evening, Philip.” Secretary Moore greeted him sombrely as he stood up.

“Alexander.” Davenport nodded, thought his eyes were flicking around the room as though looking for a way out.

“Did you really think we wouldn’t find out?” Moore asked.

Davenport’s jaw twitched. “I was protecting our nation.”

“You were contracting assassins.” Moore snapped back angrily.

Vance stood up as well. “Secretary Davenport, you are under arrest for the murder of Aabis Sleiman.”

Davenport looked surprised. “What?”

Vance ignored him. “You have the right to remain silent, anything that you say can and may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?”

“Listen,” Davenport said quickly. “You don’t need to do this…”

“Do you understand your rights?” Vance repeated firmly.

“Come on, Philip.” Moore said tiredly. “Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

“Yes.” Davenport replied, sounding irritated. “I understand my rights.”

“No restraints.” Moore told Vance. “At least not until you get him back to NCIS. The president would like to keep this from the press for as long as possible.”

Vance nodded in agreement. “Is there anything else?”

“I’d like to speak to Dinozzo for a minute.” Moore said.

Gibbs’ confused expression was quickly followed by an irritated one.

“We’ll wait for you in the car.” Vance told Tony, before he ushered Davenport and Gibbs out of the office.

When the door was shut behind them, Tony stood to attention. “Sir!”

“At ease, Colonel.” Moore told him, sitting back down.

“Amazing.” West commented with wide eyes. “If you hadn’t been standing right in front of me…”

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Moore asked, sounding proud. “A credit to his nation.”

Tony’s chest clenched proudly as he stood at ease. “Thank you, sir.”

“Your assignment is over, Colonel.” Moore said with a smile. “General Pike will be expecting you in his office for your first debriefing tomorrow at nine hundred hours.”

Tony exhaled heavily in relief and he could feel his hands shaking in relief. “Thank you, sir.”

“You may tell Agent Gibbs tonight if you wish.” Moore continued. “But it is your choice.”

Tony nodded.

“You are a credit to your uniform.” Moore told him admiringly.

“Thank you, sir.” Tony said again.

“Have a good evening, Colonel.”

3-3-3

Jethro Gibbs glared out the window as he waited for Dinozzo to come back from whatever the hell kind of conversation Secretary Moore had wanted him for. He hadn’t even known that the Secretary of Defence knew Dinozzo’s name, let alone would want to talk to him.

Sure Dinozzo was a capable agent, but he wasn’t exactly god’s gift to NCIS. Why would Moore want to talk to Dinozzo in place of Leon, or even Jethro? Even more than that, why had Leon included Dinozzo in this but not him? It was confusing and Jethro hated being confused.

Eventually Dinozzo appeared beside the car and opened the back door to get in. He didn’t say anything, which was strange for Dinozzo, normally his SFA refused to shut up, and it made Jethro’ gut churn. What the hell was going on?

Davenport was being quiet too, though that was probably a wise decision on his part – anything he said now could, and probably would, be used against him at his trial. Jethro was still finding it hard to believe that they had just arrested SecNav for murder. This was not what he had expected when Leon had pulled him into his office the day before. Who would expect that a mugging in LA could result in this? Other than Leon that was, because apparently this had been the outcome he’d been expecting.

They had been driving for a few minutes when Davenport spoke up. “I would have thought you of all people would have understood my actions, Colonel. I’ve read your file, you know.”

Jethro blinked in surprise. What the hell was Davenport talking about? Or, more importantly, who was Davenport talking to? He twisted around in his seat to try and see Davenport’s face.

“I’m following orders, sir.” Tony said suddenly, and now Jethro twisted even further to try and see his SFA’s face. “All I’ve ever done is follow orders.”

Jethro’ back was starting to hurt, but he ignored it. What was Dinozzo going on about?

Davenport snorted dismissively. “Last time I looked you were under my command.”

“Unfortunately for you, Secretary Moore outranks you, sir.” Tony replied tonelessly, his face in shadow.

Jethro untwisted and looked at Leon to try and judge his reaction. Leon didn’t look confused at all, in fact if anything he looked amused.

Jethro twisted around in his seat again. “What the hell is going on, Dinozzo?”

Davenport chuckled darkly. “Agent Jethro, Director Vance, let me introduce you to the man who has been spying on NCIS for the last eight years, Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dinozzo of the United States Marine Corps.”

Jethro snorted in disbelief. Dinozzo, a marine? That was ridiculous. It was like calling Jethro a debutant. Besides, there was no way he wouldn’t have noticed if someone had been spying on his team.

When Dinozzo didn’t say anything, Jethro could feel his jaw tighten in irritation. “Is that true, Dinozzo?”

Dinozzo inclined his head. “Yes.”

“Impersonating a United States marine is a crime, Dinozzo.” Jethro growled at him.

Dinozzo actually snorted in amusement. “Ask Director Vance if you like.”

Jethro turned to the director expectantly. “Leon?”

“It’s true, Jethro.” Leon sounded amused too. “Secretary Moore read me into the operation yesterday morning. Colonel Dinozzo has been operating undercover at NCIS for almost eight years now.”

Jethro stared at him in shock. Everyone had gone mad! Was he the only sane person left in the vehicle?

“He’s good isn’t he?” Davenport sounded far too smug for someone who had just been arrested for murder. “I can’t take all the credit, it was my predecessor who came up with the idea, but it has been a pleasure to watch him work.”

Jethro shook his head in disbelief. There was no way that Dinozzo was a marine, let alone a Lieutenant Colonel. He was a dim-witted playboy! There was no way his corps had sunk so low.

“It’s hard to believe isn’t it?” Leon commented, sounding almost sympathetic. “When I saw him yesterday I had trouble believing it was him. He’s an outstanding actor.”

Jethro stared out the window in shock. He had to be dreaming. That was the only way he could describe this.

The car was silent for the remainder of the drive to the Navy Yard and then Dinozzo silently led Davenport into the building, while Jethro and Leon stayed in the car.

“Tell me this a joke, Leon.” He demanded weakly.

Leon looked amused. “Remember when all those rumours were flying around about nine years ago? The ones talking about NCIS corruption? Apparently SecNav decided to do something about them and sent Dinozzo undercover. He’s the reason Sheppard was convicted. He’s also the one who got us all the information on Davenport.”

Jethro hit the dashboard furiously.

“Hey!” Leon exclaimed. “Watch the car.”

“He’s been lying to me.” Jethro growled.

“He’s been following orders.” Leon told him.

“I want him off my team.” Jethro snapped.

“Not a problem.” Leon said quickly. “My understanding is that Davenport’s arrest signals the end of his assignment.”

“His assignment.” Jethro sneered. “What kind of marine sneaks around like a spy?”

“A highly decorated one.” Vance told him. “I’ve seen his file, Gibbs. He’s been awarded the Navy Cross.”

“What?” Jethro asked weakly. The Navy Cross was the second highest award a marine could receive – just below the medal of honour.

Leon chuckled. “It’s hard to believe, isn’t it?”

Jethro was nowhere near ready to laugh at it. “Try damn impossible.”

Leon opened his door and got out. “You coming? I’d like to catch Dinozzo before he leaves. This might be the last chance we get to see him before Davenport’s trial.”

Jethro growled at the prospect as he followed Leon into the building. If Dinozzo thought he could just disappear without explaining himself, then he had a surprise coming. There was no way he was letting Dinozzo get away without facing the rest of the team.

They caught up with Dinozzo as he was shutting the door of one of the holding cells behind him.

“All set, Dinozzo?” Leon asked.

“Yes, sir.” Dinozzo answered seriously and Gibbs couldn’t help but stare at the change in his Senior Field Agent. Except Dinozzo wasn’t his SFA after all, he was a damn mole who had been lying to him for almost eight years.

“That’s all you’ve got to say, Dinozzo?” Gibbs growled

Dinozzo looked him over expressionlessly. “Anything else you think I should say, Gunny?”

Gibbs gritted his teeth in fury. How dare Dinozzo try and pull rank on him. “I’d better see you here at eight hundred hours tomorrow morning. You owe the team an explanation!”

Dinozzo raised an eyebrow. “Is that right.”

“You betcha ass that’s right.” Gibbs shouted at him. “You don’t think you owe us an explanation? How do you think Abby’s going to feel if you just disappear?”

Tony was silent for a moment before nodding. “I’ll be here at seven hundred and thirty hours. I have a debriefing at nine hundred.”

Gibbs glared at him before agreeing stiffly, then he turned and stalked away. He needed space, if he didn’t get a hold of himself he was liable to punch something, most likely Dinozzo.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have used some Yiddish words during the sections that are from Ziva's perspective. I do not speak Yiddish, but I have done my best. If you do speak Yiddish, and you notice anything I have gotten wrong, please let me know so that I can improve it.
> 
> For those of you who don't speak Yiddish, the translation can be found by hovering your mouse over the word.

Ziva David exited the elevator and paused in surprise when she saw a man wearing a marine dress uniform standing near Tony’s desk. She couldn’t see the man’s face, he was standing with his back to her, but she had no doubt that the man was military – his posture gave that away. She also couldn’t see his rank insignia, but if he wasn’t an officer then she was meshugah. 

She made her way to her desk and place her backpack on it, before clearing her throat. “Are you looking for Agent Gibbs?”

The man turned around and Ziva’s mouth dropped open in shock. It was Tony.

Which made absolutely no sense. Sure the man looked like Tony, but his posture and facial expressions were off. So were his mannerisms, well the few she had seen so far anyway. Maybe Tony had a cousin?

“Ziva.” The man greeted her flatly in Tony’s voice, but not. Because Tony’s voice was annoying, this man’s voice was authoritative.

Was Tony playing a prank? He did play them a lot. The problem was that there was no way that Tony was a good enough actor to pull this off.

“Tony?” She asked eventually.

“Yes.” Tony looked faintly amused.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Ziva waved a hand towards his uniform. “Does Gibbs know? Is it for a case?”

“We have a meeting in five minutes.” Tony told her. “I will explain everything then.”

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. Why wouldn’t Tony tell her? “What are you playing with?”

“Playing at.” Tony corrected her.

Ziva grimaced and sat behind her desk. English was a yutzi language and Tony was a kolboynick. 

She sat silently at her desk and observed Tony wondering how she could have ever mistaken him as a marine officer. The idea of Tony being a marine was laughable – he was a shmendrik.

Sure Tony was standing straighter than usual, and looked strangely comfortable in the dress uniform, but he was still just Tony – the same schlemiel as he always was.

Which still left the question as to why he was wearing a marine dress uniform. Surely if had been for a case he would have told her, but she couldn’t think why else he would be wearing it. She swallowed down a smug smirk at the thought of what Gibbs would do when he saw Tony defiling a marine uniform.

A half asleep McGee arrived a few minutes later and looked just as confused at Tony’s choice of attire as Ziva was feeling, but unlike Ziva he didn’t have any problems recognising the older man. McGee probably hadn’t noticed Tony’s different posture, McGee wasn’t the forzikhtik shagetz.

Gibbs stalked in the bullpen at exactly seven thirty, with Abby, Ducky and Palmer trailing behind him, and while he certainly didn’t look surprised to see Tony in the uniform, he did look furious.

Ziva wondered, not for the first time, whether Gibbs had ever heard the saying, ‘Der ka’as un der tsoren farkirtsen di yoren’.

4-4-4

Tim’s morning had not gone well. He hadn’t seen Gibbs text, ordering him to be at the office by seven, until he had woken up, which had given him less than an hour to get dressed and get to the Navy Yard.

He’d made it on time, with three minutes to spare even, but he hadn’t had time to shower or grab a coffee – both of which were extremely important parts of his waking up ritual. He felt half asleep and had actually dozed off at one point on his way to work when the traffic was stationary. Waking up to the sound of beeping horns had not improved his mood.

Then he’d arrived at work to see Tony wearing a marine officer’s uniform and Ziva studying him like she studied her crosswords. Tim had ignored them, choosing instead to sit down and lay his head on his arms. Maybe Gibbs would be late and he could get some more sleep.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he heard was Gibbs’ voice – it was just as horrible a wakeup as the car horns had been. Tim stood up grudgingly and rubbed his eyes as he followed the team through NCIS and into one of the meeting rooms. He needed to wake up, the last thing he needed was to fall asleep in front of Gibbs – maybe he should have risked being late and stopped for coffee on his way.

Gibbs shut the door behind them with a bang and then sat at the head of the table. Gibbs seemed to be vibrating with fury and Tim couldn’t remember a time when he had seen their lead agent so angry – not even when Ari had killed Kate.

They all found seats around the table. Ducky and Ziva sat on either side of Gibbs, with Palmer and Tim beside them and then Abby next to Tim. Tony weirdly chose to sit at the opposite end of the table as Gibbs, which left two seats between him and Palmer and one seat between him and Abby.

Tim looked at Gibbs questioningly. What was going on?

The door opened again and Director Vance entered the room causing Gibbs to glare at him.

“This is a private meeting.” Gibbs snapped.

“Then you shouldn’t have held it in my building.” Vance told him calmly, before walking around the table and sitting beside Tony.

Tim studied the director in confusion. Why had Vance chosen that seat in particular? He could have sat between Tony and Abby, that seat had been closer to the door, but instead the director had chosen to sit on the side that left a spare seat between him and Palmer. Tim didn’t doubt that the director’s actions had been deliberate, but why?

“What’s going on, Gibbs?” Abby leant around Tim to ask. “Why are we here so early?”

Gibbs glared at Tony. “Anything to say, Dinozzo?”

Tim flinched at the hostility in Gibbs tone and he eyed him warily, half expected their team leader to shoot Dinozzo.

“Perhaps I should start.” Vance said, pulling out a toothpick and slipping it into his mouth.

Gibbs mouth twisted angrily, but he didn’t say anything so Tim turned his attention to the director.

“Nine years ago there were some rumours circulating about corruption at NCIS.” Vance told them. “The SecNav at the time was concerned by the rumours and so decided to place his own mole in the agency to investigate corruption.”

Tim leaned forward, suddenly feeling alert. There was another mole at NCIS? It had been less than a week since they had managed find the last one.

“This mole was the reason that Director Sheppard was fired and brought up on charges.” Vance continued. “Last night, Secretary Davenport was arrested for arranging the murder of Aabis Sleiman. The arrest was based primarily on the evidence that has been collected by the mole as well as the evidence that you all gathered over the last few days.”

Tim turned to look at Gibbs in disbelief. SecNav had been involved in the murder they had been investigating? Was Vance serious? The majority of the team looked just as flabbergasted as he felt. Tim’s lips twitched at that, flabbergasted? He’d obviously spent too much time writing recently.

Gibbs growled.

“But that’s not why you are all here.” Vance continued. “Due to SecNav’s arrest, the mole has been released from his assignment.”

Tim looked between Gibbs and Vance trying to figure out what was going on. Why was Gibbs so mad? Sure the man hated being lied to, but obviously the mole had done good work and surely Gibbs didn’t expect to be told about every single thing that happened at NCIS. He normally only cared about the details that involved his team. But what did this have to do with the team? Unless the mole had been placed in Gibbs team without his knowledge.

Tim knew he wasn’t the mole, and Ziva couldn’t be either – she had only been at NCIS for three years. Palmer obviously wasn’t the mole and Abby couldn’t keep a secret to save her life, so it wasn’t her. Which left Ducky and Tony. Tim stared at Ducky in shock – he was the mole?

It wasn’t too hard to believe, there had always been something mysterious about Ducky, but Tim had never suspected a thing. Ducky must be an amazing actor. No wonder Gibbs was mad, he had Ducky were friends after all.

“Spit it out, Vance.” Gibbs snarled from his end of the table.

Tim looked over at Vance and was surprised to see that the director was looking at Tony.

Tony sighed. “I’m the mole.”

Tim shook his head to try and unblock his ears. Obviously his hearing was going, there was no way Tony could be the mole. The man was an imbecile!

Unless, they were trying to protect Ducky’s cover. Maybe the assignment wasn’t as finished as Vance claimed it was and this was just another part of it. Tim nodded to himself – that made sense. Tony would jump at the chance to be in the spotlight.

“What?” Abby’s squeaked.

Vance cleared his throat. “Let me introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel Dinozzo of the United States Marine Corps.”

Tim nodded to himself again, well, that explained the uniform. Obviously they had been worried that Tony wouldn’t managed to pull of the act without props – a completely understandable concern since Tony wasn’t even managing to pull it off in the uniform.

Ziva laughed suddenly, though it sounded forced. “This is a joke, yes?”

“No.” Gibbs growled, his eyes boring into Tony. “It’s true. Tony has been lying to all of us.”

Tim looked at Gibbs and frowned slightly. Gibbs’ anger looked a little too realistic. But why would Gibbs be angry if Tony was just playing a role? Wouldn’t he be angry at Ducky instead? Or angry at Vance?

4-4-4

Abby looked between Gibbs and Tony feeling a bit as though her world was crumbling around her. What was going on? Tony couldn’t be the mole, couldn’t he? He was her Tony, she’d known him for more than eight years, he was, was, just Tony!

“I’m afraid that I don’t understand.” Ducky said and Abby nodded firmly in agreement, she didn’t understand either.

“What’s there to understand, Duck?” Gibbs snapped. “ _Tony_ over there has been lying to us since he got here.”

“But, but, he’s Tony!” Abby protested, she turned to Tony pleadingly. “You’re our Tony!”

Tony looked uncomfortable. “I’m afraid not, Abby.”

Abby shook her head to try and get rid of the tears in her eyes. “Yes, you are! Just because you’ve been the mole doesn’t mean you’re not our Tony!”

“This cannot be real.” Ziva exploded suddenly. “Tony is a schlump! He cannot be a marine.”

Abby narrowed her eyes at Ziva. She had no idea what ‘schumup’ meant, but it didn’t sound like a compliment. She noticed that Director Vance was also looking less than impressed with Ziva’s outburst.

Abby looked over at Tim to see how he was taking it. She knew that Tim didn’t think much of Tony, it was something they had argued about when they were dating. Tim was staring at Tony like he had never seen him before. If the situation hadn’t been so serious, Abby would have taken a picture of McGee’s dumbfounded expression to tease him about later.

“I am sorry for having lied to you all.” Tony said eventually and Abby’s eyes filled with tears when she realised that he sounded completely different – nothing like her Tony. “It was a necessary part of my assignment here.”

“And now that it’s over you’re just going to leave?” Gibbs accused him.

Tony looked uncomfortable. “The Tony Dinozzo that you all know is just a role that I played and my assignment is over.”

“So we’re never going to see you again?” Abby asked, wiping angrily at the tears on her cheeks. “You’re just going to ignore eight years of friendship.”

Tony’s expression softened. “I’m sorry, Abby. I never meant to hurt you all, but the Tony you know doesn’t exist.”

“But he could!” Abby argued desperately. “You’ve been that Tony for eight years, couldn’t you just keep being him?”

“I’m married.” Tony told her. “And my wife is eight months pregnant. I have a doctorate degree and prefer reading books to watching movies. I joined the marines when I was eighteen and never even considered going into law enforcement until I was given this assignment. I am not the person who you were friends with. I’m sorry.”

Abby wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears. This couldn’t be happening.

16-16-16

“A PhD?” Tim couldn’t help but exclaim in disbelief. Because really? There were times when had Tim doubted that Tony had managed to finish his Phy.Ed degree without resorting to cheating, let alone a doctorate. “What website did you get that from?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Stanford.”

Tim stared at him. Tony had gone to Stanford? Stanford?! Stanford was one of the top universities in the country. This couldn’t be real, it just couldn’t be. The data just didn’t add up.

It had to all be a prank. Tony was just joking with them and had somehow managed to get Vance and Gibbs to go along with it. It was a cruel prank though. Tim was surprised that Tony hadn’t stopped it when Abby started crying – but then Tony never had been very good at knowing where the line was.

“Don’t you think that’s enough?” Tim asked. “Look at how upset Abby is. You can stop joking around now, Tony.”

“This is not a joke, Agent McGee.” Director Vance told him with a disapproving frown. “Colonel Dinozzo is telling you the truth.”

Tim studied the director carefully, looking for the signs that he was lying. He didn’t find any, but then what did he expect? Vance had been an agent for years, he’d probably learnt to hide his tells years ago.

“This cannot be true.” Ziva said, sounding confused. “Tony is a cop. He is not a soldier.”

“He’s not a soldier, Ziva.” Gibbs sneered. “He’s a spy!”

Vance looked pissed. “He’s a United States Marine Officer, Gibbs.”

“Wait,” Tim frowned, looking between Tony and Gibbs. “Let’s say this is all true, does that mean that Tony outranks Gibbs?”

“Agent Gibbs is no longer in active service.” Vance answered slowly. “He and Dinozzo are not in the same chain of command.”

“But Gibbs is always saying that there is no such thing as a former marine.” Tim pointed out.

“At least not when in suits him to be a marine.” Tony commented dryly.

Gibbs stood up so fast that his chair fell over. “What did you just say to me?”

Tony looked unimpressed. “You heard me, Gunny.”

Tim looked between them again, feeling a little as though he was at a tennis match, and for the first time started doubting his conviction that it was all a lie. Gibbs looked as though he was about to leap across the table and strangle Tony, and Tony, well, Tony looked exactly like McGee’s father did when he was dressing down an inferior.

“Gibbs, sit down!” Director Vance snapped.

Gibbs sneered at them, but righted his chair and sat down hard.

Tim stared at Tony who was watching Gibbs with an expression of disdain. Tony would never look at Gibbs like that! Never! Tony was Gibbs’ loyal Saint Bernard – he always looked at Gibbs with an expression of awe.

He looked at Gibbs again, then at Vance, before turning his attention back to Tony. It had to be true. Tony was a marine, a lieutenant colonel of all things! What were the other things Tony had said about himself? He preferred reading to movies, he was married, and…

“You’re married?” Tim exclaimed in a strangled voice. “But all the phone calls…”

“Were faked.” Tony answered him seriously. “Most of them were actually JJ, my wife.”

16-16-16

Ziva wasn’t sure what she felt. She knew it had to be true, the Tony she knew was not so good of an actor that he would be able to lie to them about this. If he was lying, she would know it. The problem with that, was that it meant that he had been lying the whole time she had known him. All their conversations, all the cases they had worked on together, all the pranks he had played on her and McGee, they had all been lies!

It was embarrassing! She was supposed to be one of Mossad’s best and she had been taken in by a kholerye shagetz. How her friends at Mossad would mock her when they found out, she would be a laughing stock. The spy who was too much of a putz to notice when someone she worked alongside every day wasn’t who he claimed to be.

The whole situation was fercockt. Not only had Director Sheppard’s departure two years ago made it practically impossible for her to send any useful information back to her father, but now this!

Ziva shook her head in disgust. Tony was a a momzer! Though maybe with him gone, Gibbs would make her his Senior Field Agent. It would be a small victory, but it took her one step closer to being in a position at NCIS that would be useful to her father.

4-4-4

Leon looked around the room taken in the different expressions. Gibbs still looked furious, and Miss Sciuto’s tears certainly weren’t helping calm him down. McGee, Ducky and Mr. Palmer all looked as though someone had pulled a rug out from beneath their feet. Leon could sympathise, he imagined that he had looked similar when Secretary Moore had first told him of Dinozzo’s identity. Officer David looked as though she was contemplating something and it worried Leon. Maybe Dinozzo was right and he should sent her home, having a David in his agency was practically asking to be spied on.

Dinozzo was looking uncomfortable and Leon didn’t blame him. Normally when people did undercover work they disappeared without having to face the music. Leon wasn’t sure whether or not he agreed with Gibbs’ demand that Dinozzo explain himself to the team, though it had been Dinozzo’s choice to comply.

 “So you’re just going to leave?” Miss Sciuto asked suddenly, sounding lost.

“Yes.” Dinozzo nodded. “My assignment is over.”

“And that’s all we were to you?” She looked as though she was going to cry again. “An assignment?”

Dinozzo looked uncomfortable again. “I’m sorry.”

Miss Sciuto burst into tears and turned to bury her face in McGee’s shoulder. McGee put an arm around her and glared at Dinozzo.

“Well, I must admit that I will be sorry to see you go.” Ducky said slowly, “I have very much enjoyed working with you.”

Dinozzo inclined his head towards the doctor. “Thank you, Ducky. I wish you all the best.” He looked at his watch and then stood up. “I need to go. I am due for another meeting at nine.”

None of Gibbs’ team would look Dinozzo in the eye, except for Gibbs who was still glaring at him, and none of them said anything.

Leon stood and followed Dinozzo out of the room and towards the elevator. It wasn’t until they were at the elevator that Dinozzo stopped and turned to face him.

“Thank you for your assistance, Director.”

Leon accepted his thanks with a nod. “Thank you for the years of service you have given NCIS, Colonel. I have been reading your reports and want to assure you that I will take your recommendations under advisement.”

Dinozzo looked pleased. “Thank you, Director.”

“Tony!” Miss Sciuto’s voice called loudly and Leon turned around to look.

Miss Sciuto ran towards them, in ridiculously high platform shoes, and threw herself at Dinozzo who looked very uncomfortable.

“I couldn’t let you just leave without giving you one last hug.” Miss Sciuto mumbled into Dinozzo’s uniform. “But don’t think this means that I’ve forgiven you, because I haven’t!” She pulled away from him and Leon winced when he saw streaks of black on her cheeks from where her makeup had run.

“Goodbye, Abby.” Dinozzo told her gently. “Have a nice life.” He nodded briskly to Leon and then entered the elevator and pushed a button for the doors to close.

Leon sighed and turned to Miss Sciuto who was staring at the closed elevator doors with a devastated expression. He envied Dinozzo’s ability to leave – Leon was not looking forward to having to clean up this mess. Though the thought of assigning Gibbs a position as agent afloat was particularly gratifying. It would give him the opportunity to place Agent McGee with a different Team Leader too, it would be a shame for all the young agent’s potential to go to waste because of Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony let a long relieved breath as he strode out of the NCIS building for, hopefully, the last time. His meeting with the team had gone better than he’d expected. Abby’s tears had been the hardest thing to handle, well, that and resisting the urge to have it out with Gibbs, but all in all it had gone well and it was over and done with.

It was hard to believe that he would never again have to be Very Special Agent Tony Dinozzo. Eight and a half years was a long time to spend undercover, over four times the length of any of his previous undercover assignments, and the thought that it was finally over was mind blowing.

He would never again have to wake up, put on an expensive suit, and drive in to NCIS. Never again would he have to take orders from Gibbs, or put up with being slapped over the head by him. It was over and he didn’t think he could be more excited.

Tony was looking forward to telling JJ. He had considered ringing her the night before, she would definitely want to know that it was over, but hadn’t wanted to wake her. She was in New Mexico investigating an unsub who was killing blond women soon after they had given birth and JJ, being almost eight months pregnant and blond, was taking the case particularly hard. The last thing she needed was to be woken up in the middle of the night.

It hadn’t been until he’d woken up that morning that he’d remembered that New Mexico was two hours behind Washington DC – he could have rung her after all. But no matter, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to surprise her with the news.

Tony pulled out his phone and dialled JJ’s number as he began walking towards General Pike’s office. It would be at least a fifteen minute walk, which gave him plenty of time to see how she was going.

“Hi.” JJ sounded sleepy.

“Good morning.” Tony greeted her cheerily. “I didn’t wake you up did I? I figured you’d be getting up about now.”

“I should be.” JJ agreed tiredly. “My alarm went off a few minutes ago, I’m still trying to convince myself to listen to it.”

Tony laughed. “You finished the case then?”

“Yeah.” JJ yawned. “By the time we finished processing everything last night it was too late to bother flying. We’re heading back this morning.”

Tony grinned. “I’m glad. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” JJ groaned, like she always did when she was trying to get out of bed these days. “How are things going for you?”

“Good.” Tony answered. “We arrested Davenport last night.”

“What?” JJ exclaimed. “Wow, Tony! That’s amazing!”

“I know.” Tony’s smile was so wide it was making his cheeks hurt. “They’re trying to keep it out of the press for as long as possible, but I doubt they’ll manage for much longer.”

“So now what?” JJ asked excitedly. “Are you done?”

Tony considered his answer. Did he tell her now? Or surprise her in a few hours? “I’m on my way to meet with General Pike.” He told her eventually. “I’ll let you know what he says when you get back.”

“I am so excited right now.” JJ told him. “If I wasn’t so pregnant I’d probably start dancing with excitement or something. This is just so, so…”

“I know.” Tony agreed.

“What did Davenport have to say?” JJ asked curiously and Tony could hear the sound of the shower in the background.

“He was protecting our nation apparently.” Tony answered. “Which, don’t get me wrong, in some ways he was, but that doesn’t make it right.”

“So pretty much what you expected then.” JJ commented.

“Yeah.” Tony sighed. “It’s going to create a scandal. I’m just hoping they keep my name out of it.”

“Do you think they will?” JJ asked.

“I don’t know.” Tony admitted. “What do you think? You’re the media liaison.”

“It depends on how they spin it.” JJ answered. “If they want to show how far the Navy will go to clean up their messes, then you’re a perfect example.

“I’m also a perfect example of why you shouldn’t trust anyone because a military operative could be working right next you and you wouldn’t know it.” Tony pointed out dryly.

JJ laughed. “True. I’m going to have to say goodbye now. I’m due to meet the team for breakfast in twenty minutes and I still haven’t had a shower.”

“You’re meeting at seven?” Tony asked. “I thought Hotch normally let you all lie in when you stayed an extra night.”

“It’s a four and a half hour flight home and Hotch is still having issues with Strauss.” JJ explained. “Our plane leaves at eight thirty, so we’ll be back at the office by three thirty. That way no one will be able to accuse Hotch of mismanaging resources.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah, because looking after your team after a long case is definitely cause for accusing someone of that.”

JJ laughed. “I know. I’ll see you tonight. Let me know how your meeting with Pike goes.”

“I will.” Tony promised. “I love you!”

“Love you too.”

Tony slipped his phone back in his pocket and enjoyed the feeling of walking through the Navy Yard in uniform. Whenever he had walked through while undercover he’d had to push down his jealously of all the sailors who actually got to wear their uniform.

When he reached the building that held Pike’s office a seaman, who barely looked old enough to be in the navy, saluted Tony briskly and held the door open for him.

Tony thought his heart would burst in pleasure at the familiar sign of respect. How he had missed being part of this culture.

He returned the salute and smiled. “Thank you, Seaman.”

Tony continued into the building, before stopping when he realised that he had no idea where exactly General Pike’s office was. He looked around for a building map and eventually found one near the elevator.

It took Tony a few minutes to find Pike’s office, which happened to be on the third floor, but he still managed to arrive a few minutes early. There wasn’t a waiting area though, so Tony stood patiently in the hallway outside Pike’s office.

At nine o’clock exactly, Tony knocked on the door and then entered when Pike shouted for him to.

Tony stopped between the two seats that were in front of Pike’s desk, before standing to attention and saluting the General. “Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dinozzo reporting as ordered, sir.”

Pike returned his salute crisply. “At ease, Colonel. Have a seat.”

“Thank you, sir.” Tony sat on the seat to his left and waited patiently.

“My felicitations for your success, Colonel.” Pike said after a few seconds. “Secretary Moore is very happy with the favourable outcome of your assignment, as is the President.”

Tony’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. He had known that the President had been briefed on his assignment to take down Davenport, but it was an incredible feeling to know that the President was pleased.

“How are you feeling, now that it’s over?” Pike asked.

“Good thank you, sir.” Tony replied. “Relieved.”

Pike chuckled. “I’ll bet. What does your wife think of all this?”

“I haven’t told her yet, sir.” Tony admitted. “She is in New Mexico and I am waiting until she gets back to tell her in person.”

“Bad idea, colonel.” Pike grinned wryly. “Women like to be told these things as soon as we learn them. I was stationed on the USS Forrestal the year after my wife, Felicity, and I were married. The first time I was given leave I decided to surprise her. It did not go down well.”

Tony grimaced. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea.

“Anyway,” Colonel Pike leaned forward. “There are a few things that Secretary Moore has asked me to discuss with you. Firstly, you will be receiving a promotion to full bird colonel.”

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise, he hadn’t even been two years since his last promotion.

“You were due to receive your silver leaf six years ago.” Pike told him. “I have no idea what Colonel Lucten was thinking, holding off on it for an extra four years, but your career shouldn’t suffer from another man’s idiocy.”

“Thank you, sir.” Tony said after a few seconds. In a way he felt as though he had jumped straight from Major to Colonel.

“You deserve it, colonel.” Pike told him earnestly. “You are an asset to the armed forces and, while I may not normally be in your chain of command, I know I speak for the corps when I say that we want to keep you.”

Tony couldn’t help but feel guilty. “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

Pike leant back in his chair. “Granted, Colonel.”

“My staying with corps will depend on my next assignment, sir.” Tony admitted. “I joined the corps when I was eighteen and have never regretted it, but my priority is JJ and our child now. I love the corps, but I will resign before going undercover like this again.”

Pike nodded understandingly. “Rest assured, colonel, your preferences will be taken into account. For now though, you have been granted three months of leave starting from Tuesday. Finish up your reports by then and then spend some time with your wife.”

“Thank you, sir.” Tony told him sincerely.

Pike nodded. “Colonel Lucten has been informed of the outcome of your assignment. You will be meeting with him on Monday, at nine hundred hours. The President has requested a meeting with you, which has been scheduled for eleven hundred hours on Monday.

Tony stared at him. “The President, sir?”

Pike looked amused. “Yes, Colonel. Secretary Moore and I will both be accompanying you.”

Tony shook his head in wonder. The President wanted to meet him?

Pike picked a piece of paper up off his desk and held it away from his face to read it. “Oh, yes, the media will be all over Davenport’s arrest, and we would rather your name wasn’t mentioned. If, however, your name does get leaked, don’t talk to the press. Leave it to our media relations people.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony nodded.

“Good work on this, Colonel.” Pike told his seriously. “You will be receiving several commendations for your dedication to your assignment. Now go tell your wife the good news. Dismissed.”

Tony stood to attention and saluted the General. “Thank you, sir.” Then he turned and marched to the door, thoroughly enjoying the opportunity to act like a marine.

He made his way back to the elevator and then down to the ground floor and out into the sunlight. It was only nine twenty which meant that JJ would be having breakfast with her team. Should he ring her and tell her the good news? Or should he surprise her when he got back? Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket, but then put it back. Six hours of not knowing wouldn’t hurt her, besides, JJ loved surprises.

5-5-5

JJ knew she was practically vibrating with excitement as she walked into the dining room to meet the team for breakfast. She was the last one to arrive and filled her plate up at the buffet before sitting down between Emily and Morgan.

“Good morning.”

The team returned her greeting in different degrees of alertness, Spencer looked as though he was about to fall asleep in his cereal.

“You’re in a good mood.” Emily commented, as she sipped at her coffee.

“I was just talking to Tony.” JJ admitted, before eating her first spoonful of cereal.

“Ah,” Emily grinned. “I can see why you’re in a good mood then.”

“He thinks his assignment might be almost over.” JJ told her quietly

“Really?” Emily asked excitedly. “Does this mean that we might actually get to meet him?”

“Meet who?” Derek asked.

“The Great and Awesome Tony.” Emily told him. “JJ says his assignment is almost over.”

“Might be almost over.” JJ corrected cautiously.

“Really?” Spencer perked up a little.

“And just in time too.” Derek commented. “I don’t think Twinkle Toes is going to wait much longer.”

JJ rolled her eyes. “I’m only eight months pregnant.”

“Should you still be flying?” Spencer asked. “Studies have shown than pregnant women shouldn’t fly when they’re thirty six weeks into pregnancy because they risk early labour. Some airlines even refuse to allow women who are over twenty eight weeks to fly with them.”

“I’m at thirty five weeks.” JJ told him. “And I promised Hotch that this would be my last case until after my maternity leave is over.”

Emily put an arm around her and hugged her lightly. “We’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you guys too.” JJ promised.

“Is he excited?” Emily asked her.

“About his assignment maybe being over soon?” JJ asked.

“Actually I meant about the baby being due soon.” Emily laughed. “But either works.”

“Yes, to both.” JJ paused so she could eat some more cereal. “He’s been undercover for eight and a half years which is a really long time.”

“Hold up.” Derek interrupted her. “He works undercover?”

JJ winced, sometimes it was hard to remember what she had told her team. “Yes.”

“Eight and a half years?” Emily asked in horror. “That’s awful.”

“Yeah,” JJ agreed. “So, yes, he is very excited that it might be over soon.”

“Is that even legal?” Derek asked. “To send someone undercover for that long?”

“Joe Pistone worked undercover inside the Bonanno family in New York for six years from 1976 to 1981.” Spencer commented. “But studies have shown that long term undercover work often result in the person experiencing paranoia, isolation, nervous tension, depression, fear and anger.”

Derek let out a low whistle. “Ouch.”

“There have been some interesting papers published recently discussing the factors needed for successful undercover work.” Spencer continued.

JJ’s stomach clenched nervously, those were Tony’s papers. “Anyway, Emily, yes, Tony is also very excited about Twinkle Toes. He’s been in the marines since he was eighteen and I don’t think he really considered settling down, but then he was assigned undercover in his mid-thirties. He says he’s just glad that no one will mistake him for Twinkle Toe’s grandfather.”

“So he’s older than you?” Emily asked.

JJ raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Haven’t I told you this?”

“No,” Emily shook her head. “I’d definitely remember if you had.”

“He’s ten years older than me.” JJ admitted.

“So he’s older than Hotch?” Derek asked in surprise.

JJ looked towards their team leader in surprise. “Yeah, I’d never considered that.”

Hotch looked slightly offended. “I’m not that old. I’m only six years older than you, Derek.”

“And at least Hotch still has hair.” Emily smirked.

Derek put a hand on his head as though to protect it. “I could have hair, if I wanted to.”

“Sure you could.” Emily humoured him.

JJ couldn’t help but laugh.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Derek Morgan leaned against the back wall of the elevator with a sigh as Emily pressed the button for their floor. It had been a big week, particularly with Hotch on his case the whole time. Nothing he did seemed to be right, which was bull. He’d been doing his job just the same as usual.

He was glad that JJ had told him about Hotch’s tense meeting with Chief Strauss before they left, it helped him see where Hotch was coming from. But Hotch didn’t get to be an ass just because he was having a bad day, or week, or, well, year.

And it wasn’t as though Hotch had been an ass to everyone, just to Derek. Which made some kind of sense, Derek was the team member who was the most able to take Hotch’s bad temper – particularly now that JJ looked as though she was about to pop.

Derek looked over to where JJ was leaning against the wall to his left looking tired. Her tiredness was completely understandable, she was basically constantly working with at least seven pounds of resistance gear. He would be tired if he had lug a seven pound bag with him every moment of every day too.

The elevator swung open with a ding and Derek followed the team out into the foyer and then through the glass doors and into their bullpen.

Rossi stopped suddenly in front of him and Derek barely managed to stop himself from running into him. What was going on?”

“Tony?” JJ asked, sounding as though she was about to cry.

Derek stepped to the side to see what all the fuss was about and then stared at the sight of a marine officer standing in the middle of their bullpen. That was Tony?

“Surprise!” The marine said with a grin and stepped forward to catch JJ when she threw herself at him, pregnant stomach and all.

Derek frowned, there was something familiar about him.

“Wait,” Emily said suddenly, her tone incredulous. “Tony? Your ‘Tony’ is Agent Tony Dinozzo?”

Derek narrowed his eyes at the man and his mouth dropped open in shock when he realised that she was right. It was the idiot agent from NCIS. The annoying one that never shut up and had asked them about whether the FBI had a division for chasing down aliens like in the X-Files.

“Surprise?” JJ’s voice was muffled by Tony’s shoulder. “Really?”

Tony looked sheepish. “General Pike told me it was probably a bad idea, but you like surprises.”

JJ let out a choked laugh.

Derek stared at them in shock. What was going on? How was JJ’s husband the man that the team had dubbed ‘Agent Annoying’? The guy was a menace and as far away from a marine as a federal agent could possibly be. Looking around, Derek was relieved to see that the team looked just as confused as he felt.

Eventually, JJ stepped out of Tony’s embrace and turned to them. “Guys? I’d like to introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dinozzo, my husband and Twinkle Toes’ daddy.”

Nobody said anything for a few seconds and then Tony stepped forward. “It’s nice to meet you all again.”

Derek searched desperately for something to say, preferably something polite, but anything to break the awkward silence.

“Likewise.” Rossi said eventually. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

Derek looked at Rossi incredulously, because really? That was what Rossi went with? Sure they’d heard a lot about him, but they’d also worked with the guy twice and nothing was adding up.

JJ slipped her hand into Tony’s. “Hotch, I know you wanted to get back early so we could get some work done, but would you mind if we sat down so Tony and I can explain everything.”

“I think that would be a good idea.” Hotch said with a nod. “I doubt anyone’s going to get any work done now anyway.”

Tony looked sheepish again. “Sorry about that, Agent Hotcher.”

“I’ll ring Penelope.” Emily declared. “She should be here for this.”

“Yes.” JJ agreed. “Tell her to meet us in the briefing room.”

“I brought a cake.” Tony said after a minute. “I thought the occasion called for one.” He let go of JJ’s hand and turned around and picked a box up off Reid’s desk.

“You brought a cake?” JJ sounded amused. “You didn’t have time to ring me, but you had time to order a cake?”

“So you don’t want the cake then?” Tony grinned at her. “It’s orange chocolate cake.”

JJ’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Of course.” Tony balanced the cake on one hand and wrapped an arm around JJ’s waist. “It did occur to me when I was ordering it that your cravings may have changed in the last few days, but I’m glad to see that they haven’t.”

Derek stared at them in disbelief. It was clearly not a joke, their body language definitely spoke of comfortable and intimate relationship, but then could he really trust their body language? By his calculations they’d already been dating when the team had first met Tony and JJ had managed to convince them that she didn’t like the guy. A perfectly reasonable response in Derek’s opinion, the idea that JJ might have fallen in love with the playboy agent was unbelievable.

He followed the team up to the briefing room and everyone settled around it to wait for Garcia. Tony took the cake out of the box and put it in the middle of the table. Derek leant forward so he could read the words on it.

_‘Surprise! It’s Over!’_

JJ read the cake and then looked up with Tony, her eyes filling with tears. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Tony smiled. “Really.”

“Oh my goodness.” JJ let out a sigh and wiped at the tears in her eyes. “I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long. I presumed it must be, with you here, but oh wow, this is amazing!”

“I’m here!” Garcia appeared at the door sounding out of breath. “I hope you appreciate this, because I ran all the way here.” She paused and her eyes focussed in on Tony. “Is this him? Is this JJ’s Tony?”

JJ beamed at her. “Penelope, I’d like to introduce you to my husband, Tony. Tony, this is Penelope.”

“Wow!” Garcia mouthed as she slipped into the seat beside Derek. “You were right, JJ, he’s totally hot.”

Derek rolled his eyes fondly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Penelope.” Tony smiled at her. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Emily place some plates on the table and handed Tony the knife.

Tony stood up and carefully cut the cake into pieces, then JJ put the pieces on plates and passed them around.

“Enjoy.” Tony told them.

Derek took a bite of the cake and his eyebrows raised in surprise. It was good!

“So,” JJ suddenly looked nervous. “Explanations.”

“Yes, please.” Emily said quickly and Derek nodded in agreement.

“I joined the marines at eighteen.” Tony told them. “And have been a marine ever since,”

“But you were an NCIS agent.” Reid interrupted.

“What?” Penelope asked and Derek remembered that she’d never gotten the chance to meet the NCIS team.

“Remember those two cases we worked with NCIS?” Emily asked. “Tony was one of the agents in that team.”

“Really?” Garcia’s eyes widened. “Wait, do you mean Agent Annoying? He was Agent Annoying? The jerk who dated JJ in college?”

“Agent Annoying?” Tony looked amused. “JJ, you didn’t tell me they called me that.”

JJ grinned. “Didn’t I?”

Tony shot her a playful glare. “Anyway, nine years ago SecNav was concerned about some rumours about NCIS and I was given orders to find out whether or not they were true.”

“So your undercover operation was at NCIS?” Hotch asked in surprise.

Tony looked down at JJ. “You told them I was working undercover?”

JJ looked sheepish. “Just this morning. I was so excited to hear that your mission was maybe coming to a close that I accidently told them a few new details.”

“Like that you’re ten years older than she is.” Emily put in. “Which means that you guys couldn’t have dated in college, not unless you went when you were older.”

“We never dated in college.” JJ admitted. “We met two and half years ago. That was just a story that we came up with explain how we knew each other.”

“So you were already dating when we worked with NCIS for the first time?” Rossi asked. “How did we miss that?”

JJ looked towards Tony proudly. “Tony is very good at what he does.”

“No seriously, how?” Derek asked.

“Well, first we had to explain how we knew each other.” Tony told him. “Pretending not to know someone is much harder than pretending not to like someone. First impressions are very important, so I made sure that I made a strong first impression as someone who JJ would never date. After that it was just a matter of making sure we didn’t interact very often and playing into role that you expected from me.

“The fact that you weren’t investigating me made it a lot easier. You had no reason to think that there was anything off about me, and I was annoying enough that you didn’t want to bother digging particularly hard to get to know me.”

“Well it worked.” Derek nodded admiringly. “You should write a book.”

“He has, he wrote the training manual that the marines use.” Reid said suddenly. “You’re Doctor Anthony Dinozzo, right?”

“I am.” Tony agreed.

“He’s read your papers too.” JJ told Tony. “I had to interrupt him this morning so he wouldn’t give your name away.”

Derek looked at JJ in surprise. He remembered the moment she was describing, but there was nothing about it that had suggested that she’d had an ulterior motive for interrupting Reid. Since when had JJ gotten so good at hiding things?

“And now your assignment is finished?” Hotch asked, gesturing to the cake in the middle of the table.

“Yes.” Tony hugged JJ closer to him. “We made the final arrest last night and my cover is officially blown.”

Derek leant back in his chair. “It’s all pretty unbelievable, man.”

Tony’s grin was self-deprecating. “I know.”

“Pretty embarrassing too.” Rossi commented. “Some profilers we are.”

“Your focus was on profiling the unsub.” Tony told them. “Don’t feel too bad. I worked with a Secret Service Agent for two years and a Mossad Officer for four years and neither of them suspected a thing.”

“Wow.” Emily exclaimed. “JJ’s right, you are good.”

“He’s a pretty decent profiler too.” JJ told them with a proud smile.

“His paper on the similarities between criminal profiling and the skills needed for undercover work is fascinating.” Reid commented.

Tony looked a bit embarrassed. “You guys were actually my inspiration for that paper. During the first case we worked together I was fascinated by the similarities between what I do and what you do.”

“Why do you profile people?” Garcia asked in interest.

“To figure out how best to lie to them.” Tony admitted. “Agent Morgan, what’s your defining memory of me?”

“Call me Derek.” Derek told him. “And it would have to be our conversation about whether or not the FBI had a department for investigating crimes committed by aliens.”

JJ laughed and elbowed Tony. “You never told me that.”

“Right.” Tony grinned. “Agent Prentiss? What’s your defining memory of me?”

Emily frowned. “You making sexist comments about my ability to shoot a gun.”

JJ elbowed Tony again. “Really?”

“Agent Hotcher?” Tony asked.

Hotch frowned. “You making inappropriate jokes about the murders.”

“Right.” Tony nodded as though he had known what the answer would be. “And Agent Rossi’s will be the comment I made about how profiling was basically just made up and compared his books to McGee’s crime novels.”

Rossi nodded, looking surprised.

“And Agent Reid’s memory will be the same as Derek’s, only focus more on my belief that aliens and ghosts exist.” Tony said. “And after each of those events, you wrote me off as ridiculous and annoying. Someone to avoid rather than get to know. Right?”

“Yeah.” Derek nodded. “So you did that on purpose?”

Tony nodded. “Agent Prentiss’ one was the biggest risk since my partner was a woman and there was the possibility she would realise that no one who worked with Ziva could doubt a woman’s ability to shoot.”

Emily looked embarrassed. “I never even considered that.”

“That’s amazing, man.” Derek told him seriously.

“Thanks.” Tony looked pleased.

“What will you do now that your assignment is over?” Hotch asked after a few seconds of silence.

“I’ve been given three days to write my final reports and attend some meetings.” Tony answered. “And then I have three months leave.”

JJ looked delighted. “Just in time for Twinkle Toes.”

“I know.” Tony grinned. “After that, I don’t know. It depends on my orders.”

“So you’ll stay with the marines?” Emily asked.

“It depends on my orders.” Tony said again. “I’ve already informed my superiors that I’ll resign my commission before going undercover like that again. I have JJ and Twinkle Toes to think about now.”

“Well, if you ever need a change of pace, we could always use a man of your abilities in the BAU.” Hotch said.

Derek looked at Hotch in surprise. It wasn’t like he disagreed, but it was unlike Hotch to be so open.

Tony looked surprised too. “Really? Don’t you have rules about workplace relationships?”

“No.” Hotch answered shortly.

“Thanks,” Tony told him. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“We should have a team dinner.” Garcia said suddenly. “JJ and Tony can host.”

JJ laughed. “Penelope!”

“Good idea, baby girl.” Derek nodded. “I’m in.”

“Me too.” Emily agreed.

“I can host if JJ and Tony would prefer.” Rossi offered.

“No, it’s fine.” Tony said.

“How does tomorrow night sound?” JJ asked.

“Can we bring anything?” Hotch asked.

“Just yourselves.” JJ told him. “Tony and I will cook.”

“Well, we should get back to work.” Hotch said, standing up.

“Sorry for interrupting your day.” Tony said as he stood up and then offered JJ a hand to pull her to her feet.

“It is so good to finally meet you.” Garcia said excitedly, practically bouncing in her chair.

Derek nodded in agreement, before standing and offering Tony his hand. “Thanks for the cake.”

“No problem.” Tony shook his hand firmly. “I’ll take what’s left home for when JJ wakes up in the middle of the night craving some.”

JJ elbowed him and rolled her eyes. “I’m not that bad.”

“JJ, you’re welcome to leave early today. Everyone will understand.” Hotch said.

“Even Strauss?” JJ looked doubtful.

“Don’t worry about Strauss.” Hotch told her. “Go home, celebrate with your husband.”

“Try not to go into early labour from the excitement.” Emily put in.

“Thanks.” JJ told Hotch. “I think I’ll do that. It’s been a long couple of days.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow.” Garcia said seriously. “And I’ll bring my list of questions for Tony.”

“Penelope!” JJ exclaimed with a laugh.

Tony looked amused. “Don’t be hypocritical, JJ. I still remember the list of questions you had for me.”

JJ blushed slightly. “Well, we’ll see you guys tomorrow. Does five work?”

“Sure.” Derek nodded. “You’ll have to text us the address though.”

“Yeah,” Emily nodded. “Since you’ve never actually invited us over before.”

“Just be glad you’ve got an invite now.” JJ told her with a grin.

They said their goodbyes and then Tony and JJ left, leaving the rest of the team in the briefing room.

“Wow.” Emily said once they were out of hearing range. “He was not what I was expecting.”

“He is just as gorgeous as JJ described him as being though.” Garcia pointed out.

“Very true.” Emily nodded.

6-6-6


	8. Chapter 8

JJ walked Tony down to the foyer and then they both went their separate ways to pick up their cars.

It was disappointing to have to split up so soon after having heard the good news, but JJ used the forty minute drive to try and sort out what she was feeling.

Sheer relief was her strongest emotion. It was over!

It wasn’t as though she had doubted that it would be eventually, but they had lived with the secret for so long it had been hard to imagine what life might be like without it.

It had been wonderful to watch Tony interacting with her team. The team had become a second family to her and it had been hard to lie to them for so long. The relief that she had felt being able to tell them everything was second only to her amusement at their confused expressions when they found out that she had married ‘Agent Annoying’.

Tony’s car was already in the driveway when she pulled into their street and she parked her car behind his before pulling herself out of the vehicle – something that was much more difficult to do when you were eight months pregnant.

JJ let herself into the house and stepped out of her shoes. “Tony?”

“In the lounge.” Tony called.

JJ made her way into the lounge and found Tony sitting on the couch, with two hot drinks on the coffee table in front of him.

“Welcome home.” Tony told her, patting the couch beside him. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” JJ slowly lowered herself onto the couch and then shifted around so that her back was leaning against Tony. “Though it sounds as though you’ve been busy.”

Tony shifted slightly and then wrapped an arm around her, his hand ending up on her stomach. “How’s Twinkle Toes doing?”

“Kicking like mad.” JJ told him. “It’s tiring, especially when I’m trying to work. I thought I’d be frustrated when Hotch told me I wasn’t allowed to travel with the team anymore, but I’m actually relieved.”

Tony’s hand splayed out over her stomach and they were silent for a while as Twinkle Toes kicked at his hand.

“I can only imagine what it must feel like to feel Twinkle Toes kicking inside your body.” Tony commented eventually.

“It’s nice.” JJ told him. “I’ve heard of women whose baby kicked so hard they broke ribs, but Twinkle Toes isn’t that bad. Kind of annoying when I’m trying to sleep though.”

Tony chuckled. “I’m sure.

“So,” JJ said after a few minutes of silence. “You got him.”

“Yeah.” Tony’s smile was audible. “We got him and it’s over. Secretary Moore told me last night and then…”

“You knew last night?” JJ interrupted. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“It was late,” Tony explained. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You know New Mexico is two hours behind Washington, right?” JJ asked.

“I forgot.” Tony said shifting slightly. “I only remembered this morning, but by then I’d decided I wanted it to be a surprise.”

JJ considered that. “It was a pretty great surprise.”

“I know.” Tony kissed the top of her head.

“So tell me all about it.” JJ told him. “What happened?”

“Well, you remember those recordings I got from Davenport earlier this week?” Tony asked.

JJ nodded.

“There were some incriminating conversation on them.” Tony continued. “The conversations led us to a body which, in turn, led us to a marine who is part of Operation Frankenstein. Director Vance, Secretary Moore, and the Associate Attorney General all agreed that we had what we needed and so we arrested him.”

“So did you end up telling Director Vance?” JJ asked curiously.

“Yes.” Tony answered. “We needed his cooperation to investigate the body. He took it very well actually, much better than I thought he would.”

“And Gibbs?”

“He pushed his way into Davenport’s arrest.” Tony sighed. “Davenport broke my cover on our way back to NCIS and Gibbs didn’t take it so well. He insisted that I come into NCIS to explain myself to the team.”

JJ winced, she’d seen Gibbs in bad mood and it wasn’t pleasant. She could only imagine how angry he would have been on hearing that Tony had been lying to him.

“Will you?” She asked. “You don’t have to, right?”

“I went this morning.” Tony answered. “I didn’t have to, but Gibbs was right. The team deserved to hear it from me.”

“How did it go?”

“About as well as can be expected.” Tony sighed again. “Gibbs yelled, McGee and Ziva didn’t believe me, Abby cried. Vance turned up and defended me though, which was a nice surprise.”

“I thought he didn’t like you?” JJ commented.

“He didn’t like Agent Tony,” Tony replied. “Lieutenant Colonel Dinozzo though…”

“Which is understandable, I guess.”

“Yeah.” Tony agreed. “I didn’t like Agent Tony either.”

“So you’ve got three months leave?” JJ asked. “We’ll be able to go to Mom and Dad’s for Thanksgiving and Christmas again.”

“Yeah.” Tony sounded happy. “I have two days to write up my reports and then two meetings booked for Monday morning. One of which is with the president.”

JJ twisted around to see his face. “Seriously?”

“I know.” Tony agreed. “It’s a terrifying thought.”

“And an amazing one.” JJ pointed out, settling against him again. “The president wants to meet you.”

“And apparently they’re promoting me to colonel.” Tony added.

“Wow.” JJ smiled. “They must be really pleased that you managed to take down Davenport.”

“I suppose.” Tony agreed. “I’m just glad it’s over.”

“Me too.” JJ agreed. “We’ll be able to meet for lunch and have the team over for dinner and tell Andrea and Randy’s kids that you’re a marine.”

“We should have just told them that in the first place, like we did your team.” Tony commented. “It would be much less confusing for them.”

JJ shrugged. “No point worrying about it now.”

Tony was silent for a while. “It’s strange to think that I’ll never have to be Agent Dinozzo again.”

“Unless you decide to leave the marines and come work with me.” JJ grinned. “You could take up Hotch’s offer and we could be Doctor Agent and Agent Dinozzo, FBI.”

Tony laughed. “You think that sounds better than Doctor Colonel and Agent Dinozzo?”

“That has a nice ring to it too.” JJ admitted. “That’s another nice thing to this being over. Our marriage paperwork can be filed and I can officially take your name.”

“Even at work?” Tony asked questioningly.

“Yes.” JJ nodded. “I’ve dreamt of getting married and taking my husband’s name since I was a girl. It’s sort of a dream come true.”

“Do you want me to work for the FBI?” Tony asked after a minute.

“I don’t mind.” JJ answered. “There are pros and cons. It would be nice to see you at work every day, and you’d be a great addition to the team. But when the team goes on cases there’d be no one to look after Twinkle Toes.”

“Maybe I could resign my commission and stay at home with Twinkle Toes.” Tony suggested. “I could write a book.”

“You love the marines.” JJ told him. “Let’s not make any big decisions yet. Take the next couple of months to wind down, find out what your orders will be, and then decide.”

Tony sighed. “I’m just so tired.”

“Good thing you’ve got three months off then.” JJ told him. “Finish off your paper work, go meet the president, and then sleep for a week.”

“That sounds nice.” Tony told her. “You should ring you parents tonight, let them know the good news.”

“They’re going to be so excited.” JJ smiled. “I know that mom was really worried about you still being undercover when Twinkle Toes is born. She thought the stress of it might be too much for us.”

“Its good timing.” Tony agreed. “I’m looking forward to spending some quality time with Twinkle Toes.”

“Did you have any more name ideas this week?” JJ asked.

“Joshua, maybe.” Tony suggested. “I think I like it better than Robert even. You?”

“Caroline is still my favourite.” JJ commented. “I like Joshua. It’s definitely better than Robert.”

“Caroline.” Tony sounded out. “It’s cute.”

“I know I’ve said it before,” JJ said. “But I’m relieved that you’re not determined to name a son Anthony. We’d probably end up calling him Ant or something.”

“I don’t want any of our children feeling as though they’re a second model.” Tony told her. “My dad always called me junior and it made me feel as though he expected me to be a younger him. Which, seeing as how my dad disowned me when I was fifteen and hasn’t spoken to me since I became a marine, probably wasn’t far from the truth.”

“Wait, children?” JJ grinned. “As in multiple?”

Tony shifted. “I’d like a few. You’re from a big family, and I always wished I had at least one sibling.”

“I’ve always imagined having three or four.” JJ offered. “Though I might change my mind after I’ve experienced labour.”

Tony laughed. “Did you want a hot drink? I think our ones will have gone cold by now.”

JJ looked over at the drinks on the table. “We could warm them up. You said you were bringing home the left over cake?”

“It’s on the bench.” Tony told her. “You can stay here if you like, I’ll put the drinks in the microwave and bring you some cake.”

“Sounds good.” JJ sat up, so that Tony could extricate himself from behind her, before lying down where he had been sitting. “How about we order dinner tonight. I don’t really feel like cooking.”

“Sure.”

JJ stared at the ceiling and listened to the noises Tony was making in the kitchen with a smile. Tony was a great husband and she had no doubt that when Twinkle Toes eventually made an appearance, Tony would be a fantastic daddy. She was so glad that she had worked up the courage to give him her number that day at Roger’s Café.

It was hard to believe that they had first met only two and a half years ago. It had been a wonderful two and a half years, but hard at the same time with Tony’s assignment at NCIS always there in the background. But now Tony’s assignment was really over and he would never have to go undercover like that again. They had the rest of their lives to enjoy one another’s company without secrets and NCIS getting in the way – it was a wonderful thought.

7-7-7

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to announce that this is the last part of 'Tony Dinozzo, Undercover Marine'. There is a tiny chance that I may come back one day and add a few more parts, but if I do it won't be any time soon.
> 
> Thank you very much for all your support and encouragement. I am so glad you enjoyed this story.
> 
> I know that many of you were hoping that I would continue this story to show Twinkle-Toe's birth, and perhaps Tony working at the FBI. So if anyone else would like to take up the mantle and write some stories attached to this series I would be very happy to put a link to them on this page. I only ask that you keep Tony and JJ together and keep the rating under NC-17. :)


End file.
